Who Says You Can't Go Back
by Sleepless-in-New York
Summary: Can the past be forgiven, even if it can't be forgotten? Can something be whole if it was never whole to begin with? How can you face the past without destroying the present? Has the time come for me to return home? Only time will tell.
1. Who Says You Can't Go Home

Who Says You Can't Go Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also I do not own the song "Who Says You Can't Go Home". It belongs to Bon Jovi.

Summary: Can the past be forgiven, even if it can't be forgotten? Can something be whole if it was never whole to begin with? How can you face the past without destroying the present? Has the time come for me to return home? Only time will tell.

Prologue: Who Says You Can't Go Home

It doesn't matter where you are, it doesn't matter where you go  
>If it's a million miles away or just a mile up the road<br>Take it in, take it with you when you go,  
>who says you can't go home<p>

Sitting outside of a cafe in muggle London is a young man; sitting across from the man is a young lady. They are waiting for the man's oldest brother Bill and his wife Fleur to join them. Watching the crowd, the man waves when he sees his older brother. They are the only ones in the man's family who have had any contact with them. Walking over to the table, Bill and his wife take the two empty seats. Watching his brother, the man wonders what they are doing here. He is only half listening to Fleur as she speaks about the family. Noticing his younger brother's face, Bill tells the girls that they are going for a walk and will be right back. Sighing softly, the man gets up and follows his brother. Walking over to the park across the street, the two brother's watch the little children play. They watch the children for a time before returning to their wives. Saying goodbye the older brother tells the young man that they will be at their house tomorrow morning, and will go to the family reunion together.

Standing outside the old family house is two brothers. One is coming home for the first time in years and the other is welcoming his brother. Joining the brothers are their wives and children. Turning to face his younger siblings, Bill asks if they are ready. Nodding his head, Percy says it's now or never. Walking to the door the young man pushes it open to allow entry. Once inside, the kids run off to find their cousins, while the young man and his wife stand near the door. Watching the young couple, Percy's father wishes that he could say something, but none aside from Bill and Fleur knows about his true life these past years. Noticing the look on her father-in-laws face, Audrey tells her husband to start the conversation. Talking to Percy about his wife and children was a step in the right direction. The road would be long and hard but the two brothers knew that in the end they would be the family that they always wanted to be.

Stepping outside, Percy thanks his older brother for being there for him. Bill laughs and says that everyone was glad they came and hopes they would start coming around more often. The man's wife nodded and told Fleur that this was a good idea. Bidding good bye the young couple return home for the night, they will pick the girls up sometime tomorrow.

My name is Percy Weasley and thanks to my older brother Bill, I have learned.

A:N/ First things first . . .DO NOT say in a review that more people would read it if it was complete! If it does not say COMPELETE then there's probably a reason . . .! Second this will be embellished when it is put into an actual chapter. Also note this is a multi chapter story. Moving on . . . Please R&R!

~Sleepless_in_New York


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

First things first . . . this story is written in 2nd person. So it is not told from any main characters point of view. Also I can't help readers who say they are confused, If you have any questions send me a message and I will try to help you understand. As for the story itself it may be awhile before it's updated because writing in 2nd is really hard. I will work on the next two chapters this weekend.

Thank you everyone, sorry for having to put up an author's note

~Sleepless_in_New York


End file.
